oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Wisemen
Legend spoke that wherever he appeared, hurricanes dissipated, the waves quelled, and the clouds made way for the sun to illuminate the world. A massive ship would rise from the bottom of the sea, blocking the sun, and encapsulating the world in its shadow. To those who have bore witness to this event revere him as the god of the sea, but very few have survived to tell the tale. People would boast these legends, as if they had witness it, as a means of obtaining respect among people. But, in actuality, there was only one man who could truthfully boast his encounter without arousing doubt, and he would yet again meet this god today. Hachiman, a man who resided in the sea, arrived to the destination relatively early; his crew were in a frenzy. Several of the younger crewmates scrambled anxiously, the screams of the head chef echoed throughout the ship, and the maids desperately scrubbed the floors. All while, their captain, slept quietly in his chair. It was a scout that prompted him from his sleep with his excited wailing that a ship approached the destination. When Hachiman eventually gathered himself and came to, he immediately recognized the presence that his guest presented. His voice boomed, "Tell our chef that our guest is arriving fairly soon. He should start finalizing the meals, and bringing them out." One of the younger crewmater responded with a salute, and began on his way. He turned his attention to the scouts, "You can lower your guard some. We don't want our guest to think we're being hostile in any manner." The scouts reluctantly signaled the snipers to lower their weapons. Before he could turn to inform the maids of their next direction, he saw them placing the red carpet down, and preparing the tables. They were always the competent ones of the ship. He shifted his focus to the ship that steadily approached, awaiting their arrival. The period of time in which the ships approached one another eclipsed in utter silence. Initially, only the sound of the waves beneath was apparent, and then all of a sudden, it was all followed by a subtle quake. Still yet, both ships still trembled in fear as a large figure stepped foot onto the assorted red carpet, petrifying the fine wool with dirt almost instantaneously. The aroma of liquor, accompanied by the scent of utter filth escaped the man, who bore a large grin upon his face as a result. Complete with his vast array of distinct features, most namely the spiraled eyebrows, old fashioned spectacles, and bizarre angular mustache, this man was, without a doubt, the one heralded as Raptor D. Baron, better known by the title of "Titan". Reaching into his coat, he unveiled a thick cigar, before placing it into his mouth and gesturing towards a nearby member of Hachiman's crew. The young lad came along hesitantly, before finally lighting the cigar. Taking one large puff, Raptor shook his head and glared at the boy. "I'm trying to quit," he said aloud, before smoke poured from his mouth. A grin appeared across his face once more, and Raptor merely laughed off the entire fiasco, before proceeding onwards, his large boots leaving behind a trail of mud as he followed the red carpet. A deadly miasma rushed over the ship the instant the Titan stepped onto the ship. The crewmates, just as they had been warned, withstood the stench. In actuality, the cigar seem to help shower his body odor. For Hachiman, a fellow yonko himself, he was accustomed to scents that coalesced into the horrendous fetor that was Raptor. "My crewmates," Hachiman's voice echoed across the heavens, just as it always did. "worked hard to clean the ship for your arrival." Hachiman shook his head in disappointment. "I guess that was a mistake." He snapped his fingers. "However, I expected that this would occur. Which is why I had a present prepared especially for you." Succeeding the snap, a group of pirates carried a rather large tub, filled with water onto the middle of the deck. "You are obviously a stranger to bathing, which is why I've finally decided to introduce you." "Greehahahahahaha!" Raptor barked, spraying a load of ashy saliva about. "This is probably one of your schemes to see me naked. Forgive me, but I am a ladies' man." He continued forth, until he was dwarfed by the enormous entity of what was merely Hachiman's shadow. Taking a seat on the wooden flooring, Raptor took another puff of his cigar, before setting his sights on the other Yonko and instinctively tying a cloth around his own neck. "What? Have you nothing to eat?"